1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulation circuit, a driving circuit, and an output method, and, more particularly, to a driving circuit and a driving method for matrix-type driving devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002195966 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-173159) discloses a modulation method by which pulse width modulation is combined with amplitude modulation. In this document, the structure in which the rising portions and falling portions of a waveform have step-like shapes is disclosed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316312 discloses a mechanism of designating falling waveforms with “JBit” in a structure that generates waveforms called “V14 waveforms” having step-like portions.